Ouran Host Club Gender SwitchParallel Universe
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: In this story, Haruhi Fujioka is actually a guy! And the members of the host club are girls! This is my version of what would happen if the genders were switched around in the manga!


The private Ouran Institute…

Lineage counts first, Money a close second..

The wealthy are blessed with idle hours…

…And six beautiful especially idle students have formed the Host Club..

..To entertain males also burdened by a surfeit of leisure time.

--

"Damn Lobelia boys..." grumbled a not-so-happy young boy in a reddish pink skirt designed by the Lobelia boys. The unfortunate boy is also known as Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi had mildly long brown hair, since it had been a while since he had a haircut, not that he really cared, that went past his eyes, covering half his face. Tufts of his hair flew out randomly, caused by all the running he had done, thus messing up his hair.

"I've been running all over this stupid Ouran school looking for a place to hide.." panted Haruhi as he walked down the hallway. "I need to find some pants.."

Haruhi walked down the north hallway at the top floor of the south wing. He walked to one of the doors and opened it slightly.

"Maybe there are pants in here…" he mumbled, only to be showered with a wave of rose petals that came out of nowhere.

As the petals cleared, there in the middle of the room stood 6 beautiful girls.

One girl, who sat in a throne in the middle of them all, had blonde hair that cascaded in soft waves over her shoulders to her chest, and bluish purple eyes that sparkled. There were two girls with medium length black hair. One wore glasses and held it back in a messy, yet somehow clean bun, she held in her hands a black clipboard. The other had a short cut that went a bit higher than her shoulders. There was a small childlike girl, with dark blonde curls and big brown eyes, and a pair of twins with red hair that was perfectly straight, and each had their hair parted in different directions.

"Welcome" said the girls, Haruhi was utterly dumbfounded by his discovery at the 6 gorgeous girls.

"Wah-hah! Girls! Pretty girls! Oh gosh!" he whispered to himself.

The two twins voices sounded like tinkling of bells and of glass as they complained, "It's a girl!"

"Hey! Women are valuable patrons too, so stifle it." said the one that was sitting on the throne, she got up and strode to Haruhi. She was taller than Haruhi, though Haruhi was a short boy considering all things.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student! You are a rare creature in this place!" she held out her hand towards Haruhi.

"Um.. I'm.." Haruhi stumbled over his words.

The megane girl with black hair walked forward and crossed her arms, "It is my determination that common folk don't fit easily into our elegant culture… and that a scholarship student would need a pretty thick skin and mulish stubbornness just to make it through, let alone achieve anything."

'The megane's words could make anyone feel like a hopeless case', thought Haruhi, as she stood in complete confusion and awkwardness.

"If no one knows you, its an uphill climb to get noticed, know what I mean?" she finished.

At this moment, the blonde haired girl grabbed Haruhi's hands in her own and exclaimed, "Yes! In short Fujioka, you're a trailblazer!"

"Top student in your class, yet you're poorer than a church mouse. Some may call you a weed, or despise your low-class status!"

The girl let go of one of Haruhis hand's and held his other hand in the air.

Continuing her speech, "There's nothing wrong with poverty of course. You're a 'Joan of Arc!', so to say, and she needed only one thing-- a reckless heart(1)!! Of course we heard the rumor you were a lesbian…"

"What?!" gasped out Haruhi, 'Me? A lesbian? I'm a guy! That's not possible!' he thought.

"What is your type? Wild woman? Girl Lolita? Or am I more your style?" The blonde haired girl stroked Haruhi's chin.

'What the heck?!' Haruhi's mind was on overdrive, and very close to bursting from confusion I might say, as he backed up abit.

"No! It's not like that--" began Haruhi, only to be interrupted by the dirty blonde haired Lolita girl.

"Are you really like 'Joan of Arc', Haru? Do you have tales of rescuing people? I love those!" she said in an adorably high voice.

Freaked out as he was, Haruhi exploded and yelled at the dirty blonde, "Who you callin' Haru?!" causing her to run to the other black haired girl, the one not a megane, who began to comfort the Lolita.

"Look I was just looking for a place to hide and for some pants, so excuse me.." Haruhi started backing up until he smacked into a large mirror, and watched in horror as it tumbled down, breaking not only the mirror, but the frame of the mirror too.

The loud crash of the mirror echoed throughout the third music room, making it deadly quiet except for the remaining tinkling of the shards for a few split seconds.

"That mirror was our showpiece for the next school auction!" sighed one twin, letting the other continue,

"The bidding was going to start at 80,000, but I don't think it'll fetch that now.."

"Eeep!!" Haruhi almost shrieked, eyes widening as he realized he was in deep trouble.

"I-I'll pay for it!" he stuttered.

"You bet you will, but how?, " said the twins, twisting the knife, "You can't even afford a uniform! And whats with that skirt designed by Lobelia?"

"All my father could offer was this hand-me-down sweater, and the skirt.. I can explain.." Haruhi knew he was screwed, all he could do was wait for his fate.

"Well Takami?" the megane was talking to the blonde, so she was probably 'Takami', "How shall we handle this?"

Takami sat back in her chair and sighed, "Fujioka are you familiar with the saying…"

The aura around the blonde suddenly changed from disappointed to intimidating.

"..'When in Rome do as the Romans do'? and this-- 'If you don't have the cash, pay with your carcass'?!"

Takami pointed at Haruhi, and thus, sealed his fate with the host club.


End file.
